1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and a control method for a surgical system using a master-slave system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, research is being conducted into medical treatment performed by robots. In particular, in the field of surgery, various types of manipulation system that treat a patient using a manipulator with a multi-degree of freedom (multi-joint) arm have been proposed. One such manipulation system is a master-slave system that enables a manipulator for directly touching a body cavity of a patient (slave manipulator) to be manipulated by a remote control device. For example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. S63-150172, a remote control device includes a master arm and a slave arm with different structures, and position information specified by the master arm is subjected to matrix conversion so as to enlarge or compress it before inputting it to the slave arm. Thus, even though the master arm and the slave arm are structured differently, it is possible to control the position of the distal end of the slave arm.